I Love You When I Hate You
by Milky Black Snow
Summary: Kibum adalah seorang aktor yang tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara. Berkebalikan dengan Lee Donghae,penyanyi yang membenci akting. Ahaha... summary jelek.Pair :: Haebum, Hyukmin, couple lain menyusul... Warning:: Gaje, pendek, sho-ai, OOC, alur berantakan, typo s , etc. Watashi wa Miyuki desu,ohayou senpai


I Love You When I Hate You

Warning :: Gaje, cerita pasaran, alur yang membingungkan, OOC, typo(s),etc…

Author :: Namikazuna Miyuki

Note :: Saia _newbie_,dan ini ff perdana saia. Saia juga nggak terlalu ngerti _Koreanism_ (?) jadi mohon maklumi… :p

Summary :: Kibum adalah seorang Aktor berbakat yang tidak tertarik pada dunia tarik suara. Berkebalikan dengan seorang Lee Donghae, Penyanyi muda yang tengah naik daun itu merasa 'mati kutu' bila berhadapan dengan kamera. Apa yang terjadi jika Takdir membawa mereka ke suatu hal yang mereka benci itu?

.

.

.

"CUT!" Teriak Cho Kyuhyun lantang. Ia memandangi monitor besar didepannya dengan mata berbinar. Para Kru segera beristirahat setelah masa pengambilan _scene_ yang lama.

Seorang _namja_ manis menghampiri Sutradara itu, "Bagaimana Kyu?"

"_Perfecto~_" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jadwal hari ini selesai, kita lanjutkan _scene_ lain besok."

"Besok _scene_ terakhir 'kan?"

"Ya… Sedih juga rasanya tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, Kibum_ssi _"

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah,mungkin di lain waktu kita bertemu lagi. Oh ya, kudengar kau akan menyutradarai sebuah Drama?"

"Ya, Drama anak sekolah. Dan katanya masih ada peran yang kosong. Kau tidak mau ikut audisi?"

"_Ani,_" Tolak Kibum. "Aku berfikir untuk _Hiatus _dulu sebulan ini."

"_MWOYA?" _Sutradara tampan bermata tajam itu membelalak. "Kau serius? Bagaimana jika ada tawaran?"

"Mung–"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Kyu _ah_?"

Kyuhyun men_deathglare_ _namja _ yang mengintrupsi jawaban Kibum. "Apa? Dasar _hyung_ bawel!"

_**BRUGH!**_

Selembar handuk mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"_YA!_ Panggil aku dengan sopan! Jangan hanya _hyung!_" Sosok itu mencak-mencak. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'Bawel' itu?"

"Huuft! Harusnya kau masih bersyukur kupanggil '_hyung'_ dan bukan_ 'noona'. _Lagipula… apa kau tidak mengerti Bawel?"

"Yak! _Dongsaeng _kurang ajar kau!"

Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar tanpa berniat melerai pertengkaran Sang _Manager_ dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan saudara kandung. Ya, Cho Hyukjae adalah _Hyung _dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa~"_

Panggilan seorang _yeojya_ sontak menghentikan aksi Hyukjae yang akan memiting leher adiknya.

"Saehee? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Menjemput _oppa _sebelum dipaksa Hyukjae _oppa _ke Bar seperti biasa~" Cengir gadis cantik berambut merah itu usil menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah ngambek Hyukjae yang menutupi image _cool_-nya.

"Sudahlah _hyung. _Aku pulang bersama Saehee saja, _ne_?"

"Kau tahu aku akan mengalah demi _saeng_ cantikmu itu.." Desis Hyukjae.

Kibum tersenyum, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa _hyung_, Kyu!"

"_Bye-bye oppadeul~" _Pamit Saehee.

"_Ne!_"

"…"

"_Hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun saat menyadari sang _hyung_ yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu masih melihat kepergian mobil _sport_ Saehee.

"Seandainya…" Mata Eunhyuk menerawang jauh.

"_Ye?_"

"Seandainya… Aku memiliki _Dongsaeng_ perhatian seperti Saehee…"

_**JDUAK!**_

"_Ya!_"

"_Hyung_! Jangan membenturkan kepalamu sendiri didinding! Ayo kerumah sakit!" Kyuhyun dengan panik menyeret Eunhyuk ke mobilnya.

'Shit! _Padahal dia sendiri yang membenturkan kepalaku di dinding,'_ Ringis Eunhyuk dalam hati seraya mengelus dahinya.

Artis-artis lain di _Studio House_ hanya menatap kepergian duo Cho itu penuh tanya.

.

Lee Donghae meminum air Isotonik yang dibawakan Sungmin dengan cepat, membuat sang _Manager_ menatapnya _sweatdrop_.

"Huuft…" Desah penyanyi itu lega.

"Sebegitu lelahnya 'kah kau, Hae?"

"Ya.. Dan aku bersyukur _tour _ini akhirnya selesai."

Sungmin terkekeh, lalu membuka sebuah majalah. Mata rubahnya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat mencari berita menarik.

"Humph!"

Donghae menatap Sungmin aneh, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat!" Sungmin menunjukan sebuah gambar seorang _namja _yang -terlihat- diseret gadis cantik berambut merah.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja! _Deadline_nya mengatakan, '_**KIM KIBUM KELUAR DARI SEBUAH STUDIO BERSAMA SEORANG GADIS CANTIK!**_' Gyahaha… Tidak masuk akal!" Cibirnya.

"Memang _hyung _kenal gadis ini? Dia cantik juga.."

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Dia Kim Saehee, model _professional_ dari California."

"Wah! Hebat juga Kibum _ssi_ bisa mendapatkannya." Donghae bersiul takjub.

"Dan… Kim Saehee adalah~ " Sungmin memotong perkataannya dan menyeringai melihat raut antusias Donghae.

_Ck! Dia sudah benar-benar penasaran rupanya_.

"Kim Saehee itu… _Yeodongsaeng_ Kim Kibum~" Cengir Sang _Manager_.

Mulut Donghae menganga lebar, "Astaga! Jadi gadis cantik ini adik Si '_Iblis Salju'_ itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya. "Kenapa kau menyebut Kibum _ssi_ '_Iblis Salju_'?"

"Mmmm… Karena sifatnya yang dingin?" Penyanyi berjuluk '_Fishy'_ itu menggaruk pipinya.

"Ckckck… Dia tak sedingin yang kau pikirkan,"

"_Aish! Hyung _kenapa selalu membelanya? Dia juga sombong sekali tidak mau bernyanyi sekalipun."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya. Dan… Hei! Kau juga seperti itu, 25 tahun bersamamu aku hanya pernah melihat _acting_mu sekali. Itupun memalukan.."

Sang Penyanyi membuang muka dengan ekspresi wajah merengut mendengar ejekan Sungmin yang semakin menjadi. "Baiklah-baiklah… Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berakting. Oh ya, Kau sudah menolak semua tawaran film 'kan _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja–"

Donghae tersenyum sesaat,

"–Tidak semua~"

… Sebelum mengubah _charming smile _indah andalannya menjadi raut masam.

Mungkin _hyung_ tersayangnya ini tertular kejahilan mantan kekasihnya a. k. a Cho Kyuhyun yang di Studio manapun terkenal dengan sebutan '_Evil' _selain Shim-Jung-Changmin yang merupakan teman satu profesi sekaligus sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa berakting!"

"_Calm down,baby~_. Kau tidak berakting sepenuhnya 'kok."

"Hah?"

"Kau akan memainkan sebuah _Drama Musical_ khas anak sekolah."

"WHAT THE -! _HYUNG,_ KAU GILA!"

"Lalalalala~" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk. Donghae hanya bisa menggeram kesal, seandainya Lee Sungmin bukan _Manager _sekaligus_ hyung_nya, ia mungkin akan menimpuk pemuda imut bermata _foxy_ tersebut dengan properti setempat.

-(-HAEBUM-)-

Chapter satu selesai! Akhirnya~ *siul-siul gaje*

Pendek? Alur cepet? OOC? _Gomen ne_.. Sepertinya itu memang sudah menjadi _trademark_ saya~ -ditimpuk kamus-

Saia sebagain newbie mohon maaf lagi jika ada beberapa fakta gaje di ff ini.. ;)

Nah, adakah yang bersedia me-_review_? DON'T BE A SILENT READER, 'KAY? ;)

Yang nge-_review_ saia kasih kesempatan _request couple_. Tapi yang _crack! _Ya? Saia tidak bisa dan tidak tahu para _official couple _di SP soalnya~ +pasang muka _innocent_+

Contoh : HanMi (Hankyung-Zhoumi) atau ChulHyuk (Heechul-Eunhyuk). Tapi… Saia nggak janji bakal sesuai keinginan. Hehe… :P

_To_, sebelum _reders-san_ pada emosi, saia ngilang aja deh~

_Jaa mata~_


End file.
